The Percico Analysis - A Fangirl's Matchmaking
by OwlAth3na
Summary: Adrianna Ranshire is a normal (fan)girl, living in the normal world. Until one day, she gets sucked into her favourite fanfiction! Now, she's the best friend of Nico di Angelo, and the 'rich' girl at the High School she goes to. And she's determined to get Nico and Percy together. Does she find love on the way too? Cover picture is not mine. High School AU. (cliche? HAHAHAHAHA no.)
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what? I got a wattpad** **OwlAth3na, yeah it's the same. It's still developing, but I will be posting on it soon too. In the meantime, here's a chapter story for you XD and I promise I won't be lazy and not write this one.**

Okay, I have no idea whatsoever what just happened.

After I came home from school, I was reading Fanfictions on my laptop. I think it was some sort of Percico AU. A high school one, wasn't it? It was just amazing! In the fic, Nico and Percy are like, unknown to each other. Well, at least to Nico. He knows everything about him. (He's not a stalker -.-) Percy is just like, so oblivious that Nico has a crush on him! Plus, Will is pining after Nico too. Since Percy and Will are enemies, you should be able to deduce what will happen next. Nico's only friend, Jayden, is away on a vacation, and Nico has to deal with all the stress of this complicated love triangle.

Oh, sorry, I got caught up a little.

Hi, my name is Adrianna Ranshire.

I'm like, totally absorbed in PJO (which is Percy Jackson and the Olympians, if you didn't know.) Percico is like, OBVIOUSLY my OTP. I mean, its tots ADORBS!

Okay, back to my story.

So I was called down for dinner right? Turns out, my parents were going somewhere after supper. I really couldn't care less. That just means more time for me to read!

After they left, I went back to my room. Opening my laptop, I reached over for my headphones. (So what? P!nk made my All time favourite song. True Love definitely fits Percico! Hehe, did you see that pun? So what is a song by them too XD.)

Then, the crazy stuff happened.

All I remember is that I was suddenly really tired, and then it seemed like the story I was reading sucked me in. What kind of sorcery is this?

Here I am, in a bed that is NOT mine, in a room that is NOT mine and waking up with a body that is NOT mine.

Okay, that was creepy. I'm a brunette, not a black-haired green tip girl! And this room…

It's stunning!

There were so many electronics for me to read on, so many papers for me to draw on and…

Oh. My. Gods.

A HUGE FLIPPIN FLAT SCREEN TV FOR ME TO PROJECT MY FANFICTIONS ON!

Am I dreaming? That would make more sense, wait-hold up.

I was sucked into a fanfiction.

Does that mean I'm INSIDE the fanfiction?

YEEESSSSSSSSSSS!

It all clicked into place!

The only girl in the fic with his kind of hair was Jayden. She was always a little spoiled, and loved to watch TV at night. She was an artist, drawing in her spare time. Plus, she was quite quick on 'losing' her phone to just get free gifts on Hearthstone.

I'm actually a quick thinker. If I was Jayden, I could show up to school. I could see Nico and Percy. I COULD MAKE PERCICO!

Wait a second, I can't! Fangirl code number 644, do not interfere with the OTP!

If the OTP becomes canon, it will be false, it will be fake!

Everything will be ruined!

Oh come on, what the Hades am I talking about? This is a ONE in a lifetime chance for me! So it's settled then.

I'll play MatchMaker.

Then, my train of thought was broken by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

In peeped Jayden-well, I guess my mom now, right?

"Hi, mom." It felt weird saying that.

"Oh, hi sweetie. Aren't you excited? You're going back to school!" The woman at the door grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm excited for school."

"Well, breakfast is on the table. I'll be going out for work, okay honey? Have a nice day!" She chattered.

After hearing the door shut again, I sighed. Finally, time to initiate my plan. I looked around. What was I supposed to wear?

Well, I guess anything will do, since Jayden never really cares.

I got out of the PJs and scavenged around for some clothes. I managed to get my hands on a White T-shirt, some jeans and a purple jacket. Yeah, a very interesting choice, I know.

After brushing my teeth and combing my hair (well, sort of. I gave up half way done) I made my way downstairs where the kitchen should be.

I never found a kitchen. Instead, I found a lobby and dining room, furnished with couches, TVs, and those super comfy chairs you find at stores that you can't afford.

"Good morning, Miss Rosella."

A voice snapped me out of my thought as I turned around just to find myself looking at a butler.

Oh, right. Jayden was rich.

Well, it didn't seem like I was going to be going back home for a while, so why not just accept life as it is?

"Hello." I replied back.

I then looked over at the table and saw a beautiful sight; food.

The table was decked with eggs, toast, pancakes, and anything else you can think of. It was practically heaven for me.

After a good 20 minutes and having been done eating to my hearts consent, I packed my bag and left for school.

Of course, it wasn't to learn. Um, never!

I had to be there for an-er, important meeting. With my OTP. And get them together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh, I'm back. So I got a review saying Jayden was a big-time Mary-Sue. The problem is I spend my time huddled in a blanket reading fanfictions so I have no idea what a Mary-Sue is. Though, I think I can figure it out. Google is lovely. I don't take offense, for your information. I get it. I understand. For the haters, flame all you want. I probably won't care.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Duh. Go figure.**

 _Okay. Calm down Adrianna. You're only going to be meeting your OTP and being treated like a best friend to a creepy ghost dude. This, by the way, is actually quite amazing._

 _I mean, I'm actually inside my own laptop. Oh gods, does that mean if I jump out of this fanfiction, like in the sewer, will I go to my home screen? I can finally meet the Mozilla Firefox!_

 _NO STOP! You are SUPPOSED to be making your ship CANON. Not meeting some random logo!_

I saw the school closing in on us. Or is it the other way around? I don't care either way, English was never my forte. Hey, that rhymed.

Anyway, there was the school.

Standing there in its detested glory.

I was pretty excited (surprisingly) anyway, so why not just jump out? I mean, looking for parking has never changed being boring.

Therefore, I concluded to opening the door and just stepping out like a sophisticated little lady.

Well, no, what really happened was that I kicked the door of the car (or whatever it was, I honestly forgot) open and busted out there like Kung-Fu Panda!

Then I fell on my face.

When I felt somebody kick my side lightly, I looked up. There I saw a boy no taller than me, with black, long hair, and brown eyes that would bore into your soul.

Nico di Angelo.

I almost screamed before I realized this was reality, Then I was compelled to scream even more.

 **Where in the world am I going with this chapter?**

I quickly got up and brushed myself off. The butler in the background probably didn't even notice I wasn't in there with him.

Nico stared into my soul before finally saying, "That was childish."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Sunshine. You really made me feel better."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Lie to you? Tell you 'Hey, jumping out the car door is REALLY mature!'?" He countered.

I groaned. "You were supposed to help me up like any other normal human being. Like Percy."

His face turned red as a tomato. "S-shut up!" He looked like he could imitate a jalapeno pepper. Then he stepped on my foot.

"Ooooww! I didn't even say anything!" I sighed before speaking again, "Whatever. Let's just get to class. Which class am I in again?"

Nico narrowed his eyes at me before turning his heel and walking closer to the school doors. As his hand wrapped around the handle bar, he turned around and said, "Math." Before opening the door and walking in.

Great. Math. I LOVE multiplying and finding out what is X+Y=Z if ZxW=Y. How easy.

This day was not at a good start.

I sighed as I made my way into the classroom. I plopped my bag beside my chair (I bet you're lazy too) and lay my head on the desk. Then, I see this figure enter the room. Black hair, quite tall, and sea-green eyes…oh gods. I was going to meet Percy Jackson!

I probably would've hyperventilated if the teacher hadn't suddenly clapped as loud as a lightning bolt and officially began class.

"Alright class. Welcome to school." She said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "Let's hope you all did your homework, because you have lots to come."

At this, basically the whole class groaned. "Silence!" The monster-I mean teacher said. "Now, hand in your sheets for me to check." About two thirds of the class got up and fumbled with some sheets, while the others were fidgeting around. I saw Percy digging around in his bag before coming up with a notebook and reaching for papers inside. I looked around nervously. Not handing in due homework is NOT the way to get a good impression on a teacher. Mrs. Dodds glared at the misfits who stayed in their seats before her eyes rested on me. "You there. What's your name?" She asked.

"Adr – Jayden." I sighed. I almost slipped there.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Where's your homework? Or did you not do it? Don't give me a lame excuse, child."

I liked this teacher less by every second. I returned the stare and said "I was on vacation, Mrs. Dodds. I didn't know about the homework. Because I wasn't here yesterday, if those eyes of yours even work." I spat.

"Young woman! That is NOT how you talk to a teacher! Go to the principal's office, now. You kids need to learn something!" She screamed at me.

I shrugged. "Of course you send me; you teachers have nothing better to do." Then Mrs. Dodds was so furious she kind of looked like a rotten tomato. Sometimes I wonder how she got the Mrs. in her name. "Go right now! I do not want to hear a word out of you ever again!"

"Fine." I told her and off I went. On my way out, I felt something slip into my pocket. I turned around and came face to face with PERCY JACKSON. I saw him mouth 'Read it later' before he pushed me towards the way out. Oh gosh, Percy Jackson just noticed me!

Until the door shut behind me.

Right! I was in high school, living in a fanfiction, in a body that isn't mine, and going to the principal's office for most likely, detention. What has my life become?

Well, I don't REALLY have to go, do I? Nobody will know any better. I guess I can skip going. What harm could that be?

It turns out that the principal is a big fan of posters.

All I see covering his office is recent 'student work'. Or maybe he was just a fan of huge messes. They both looked the same, anyway. Thankfully, this wonderful display of nonsense guided my route past his office from him. So I was good to go. Though I didn't know how I was supposed to spend my time. Go to the bathroom? Do planning? Steal a doorknob? (Don't ask. I have very weird hobbies. Doorknob collections are one of them.) I settled with option four. Going to the bathroom to plan and when there, try to find out if there are any doorknobs. There weren't.

After about 3 minutes, I had something going on. Since it seems that many like to hide in the bathroom, I encountered some gossipers that seemed to be personal stalkers of Percy. From listening to their conversations, I found out that apparently he loves swimming. Okay, I have to say, I knew that. I also knew Nico often went to a certain lake to just relax. So if I pushed him in the same time Percy was swimming…that would surely cause some blushes, right? A clothed Percy was already overdrive for Nico, but shirtless? That would be just wonderful. But what was most interesting was an indistinct voice talking about Nico.

I didn't learn anything from the voice, but it; Sorry, she; seemed to have a little obsession with Nico. It didn't sound oh so romantic, though. It had a tone to the voice, making it give off the influence of murder. Okay, Adrianna, calm down. Nobody in the school would commit murder…Right?


End file.
